random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiky and the Wisps
Spiky and the Wisps are a group of backup singers, musicians and performers that live on Planet Wisp, a distant planet where everything is grassy and humans can live in perfect harmony with other life forms. Background The exact age of the Wisps cannot be known for certain, although Spiky is confirmed to have the mindset of a 17 year old boy. Miroir Laser discovered them on their planet shortly after completing Sonic Colours for the first time, and encouraged the Wisps to pursue the music career by singing "Reach for the Stars" (from the Sonic Colours opening cinematic) to them. Appearance Spiky is a pink wisp, consisting of a pink head with a single blue eye. There are a total of three spikes on his head, and he has three tentacles (of sorts), two of which work like arms. Prism is a cyan wisp, who consists of a cyan head with two orange eyes, which are permanently narrowed. He has three tentacles of sorts, two working like arms and the other shaped somewhat like a lightning bolt. Drill is a yellow wisp, who consists of a yellow head shaped like a drill with an orange eye. He has three short tentacles. Cube is a blue wisp, who consists of a blue head shaped like a cube with two yellow eyes. He has three short, square tentacles. Hover is a green wisp, who consists of a light green head with a spike on top and a blue eye. He has three circular orbs that work like hands orbiting his body. Rocket is an orange wisp, who consists of an orange head with two blue eyes. He has three circular orbs that work like hands orbiting his body. Burst is a red wisp, who consists of a red head shaped like a fireball with three blue eyes. He has three long tentacles, two of which work like arms. Frenzy is a Nega-Wisp, who consists of a purple head with a large, shark-like mouth. He has five tentacles, two of which resemble horns and another two of which work like arms. Most other wisps are pale blue or white with a single pink eye and three tentacles, two of which work like arms. Songs Spiky and the Wisps appeared with Miroir Laser in his performance of Colours, a remix of "Reach for the Stars", from the Sonic Colours intro. In Miroir's first album, Secret Rings, a track called "Colours ft. Spiky" was included. This track is a version of Colours that includes a rapping segment from Spiky during the instrumental part. Colour Power Wisps carry Hyper Go-On, an insanely powerful substance that allows them to temporarily merge with humans, allowing the two to perform insanely powerful abilities together. *'White Boost': Carried by most Wisps. This colour power allows insanely fast movement along any form of terrain. *'Cyan Laser': Carried by Cyan Wisps, such as Prism. This colour power allows teleportation from one point to another. If you come across a mirror or another glass surface when teleporting, you'll bounce off it in another direction. If you come across an electric cable, you'll be able to travel along it. When merged with a Cyan Wisp, a human has blue skin, a mix of cyan and orange clothing and hair, and white eyes. *'Yellow Drill': Carried by Yellow Wisps, such as Drill. This colour power allows you to transform into a ray of light that travels freely under the ground and through water. When merged with a Yellow Wisp, a human has yellow skin, orange clothes, pink hair and white eyes. *'Blue Cube': Carried by Blue Wisps, such as Cube. This colour power turns you into a blue cube with yellow eyes. You can "roll" around whilst in Cube form.